


Spells and Wishes

by JkWriter



Category: Reimei no Arcana | Dawn of the Arcana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't kill Caesar, not while he had Princess Nakaba under his spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells and Wishes

Loki didn't understand it.

How Princess Nakaba was able to look past Caesar's family and actions. The man treated her terribly, like a slave, yet she still managed to care for him.

She was too kind for her own good. One of these days he knew it was going to come back at her and she would be betrayed. 

Yet... He couldn't be angry.

Whenever her smile was directed at him he felt flutters in his chest. He knew what they were and how bad they could be, but there was something about her that just drew him in.

Each time Nakaba and Caesar were together and acting like the married couple they were, a part of his heart was ripped away.

Loki knew his feelings would never be returned, yet he couldn't help them.

Princess Nakaba was special to him. And while he may hate Prince Caesar, if his death would cause Nakaba sadness, he couldn't end his life.

Even if he knew Caesar was no good and was going to use Nakaba for his own selfish reasons, he couldn't destroy him. Not while he had the Princess under his spell.

After all, he didn't want to cause pain to the one he loved.


End file.
